Ainda Amada
by Ana-Shadow-Wolf
Summary: Ela podia ouvir suas vozes chamando-a de volta... Nada importava a não ser um fato: Ela ainda era amada.


Esta fic é dedicada para _Chibi Haru-chan17_, uma grande amiga minha. Eu te amo, irmãzinha e espero que goste deste presente.

* * *

**_Ainda Amada_**

Ele jamais esperara vê-la de novo...

Pelo menos, não com _vida_. Era jovem, mas vivera o bastante para saber que, mesmo sem querer, havia momentos em que a esperança dentro de alguém secava e se desfazia no ar, pó de sonhos antigos. Não era como se acostumar a sempre vê-la naquela triste forma petrificada, era que já não conseguia imaginar que houvesse salvação. Havia uma diferença entre querer acreditar e decididamente acreditar...

E, no entanto, ele a encontrara novamente...

Terra...

Não quisera crer a principio. Falsas esperanças, quando esmagadas, eram dolorosas demais, ele gostava de ser o "piadista" do grupo e não era fácil ter comentários engraçados para dizer quando se estava distraído com alguma mágoa. Então, ele guardara sua euforia e a sensação quente até ir até o local onde a forma petrificada dela estava... E encontrar o lugar vazio. Até então, ele não quisera acreditar. Mas a partir daí, não havia como negar, como recusar aquilo que seus olhos viam, mas que o coração não tinha certeza de querer confiar...

Ela _estava_ diferente...

O modo de falar, até de andar... Era diferente de como ele se recordava. Mas quem poderia passar por tudo que ela passara e ainda continuar sendo a mesma? Ou talvez quisesse fingir, enganar a outros e a si mesma?

Ou seria isto muito filosófico da parte de Beast Boy, que sempre tinha piadas e comentários engraçados para dizer em todas as situações?

Ele não sabia das verdadeiras respostas e não tinha certeza de que elas importavam, só sabia que enganar alguém que tem a habilidade de se transformar em animais não é algo simples. A prova definitiva talvez fosse a que, para ele, era evidente.

O _cheiro_ era o mesmo...

Era o cheiro dela...

_Era_ Terra.

Beast Boy jamais esperara vê-la de novo, como poderia? Todos do grupo haviam tentado tudo que conheciam para ajudá-la... Raven, com uma perseverança silenciosa, usara de diversos feitiços, procurara em vários livros... Cyborg usara de tudo que conhecia sobre tecnologia... Starfire pensara sobre tudo que vira em seu planeta, em métodos de medicina que conhecia... Todos haviam falhado.

Já a acreditavam perdida, condenada a passar a eternidade na forma de uma estátua de pedra e o máximo que faziam era ir lá, manter o lugar limpo, deixar flores (sempre as prediletas dela, como se assim pudessem trazer para aquela cripta um pouco da luz que ela tanto amara)... E mesmo que ela não pudesse ouvir, ele sabia que os outros também falavam com ela.

Como isto era possível?

Ele tinha suas suspeitas, mas elas importavam? Importava o "como" ou "porque"? Não... Não, para Beast Boy só importava o fato de que ela estava viva, só isso bastava para ele... Era o suficiente...

Era como recuperar a esperança, uma luz que ele julgara apagada e morta, perdida para sempre.

Até ela dizer que _não _era aquela menina. Que não era nenhuma heroína com poderes sobre a terra ou pedras... Era apenas uma estudante _normal _e nada além disso... E que ele a deixassem em paz.

Nem ele nem os outros entenderam seu comportamento a principio. Beast Boy relatara seu encontro com ela e como Terra agira como se não se lembrasse de nada, chegando a perder a paciência com ele. No começo, todos haviam ficado em silêncio, tão abalados como no dia em que ela retornara trajando aquela estranha veste cinza e metálica, o símbolo de Slade no peito... Apenas para tentar matá-los. Parecia-lhes cruel demais que tivessem recuperado a amiga apenas para, aparentemente, perdê-la de novo.

O assunto continuava a ser doloroso, bem como as lembranças do ocorrido. Tinham suas teorias sobre o comportamento de Terra...

Talvez ela não se recordasse mesmo...

"_Ou talvez..._" Pensavam, sem coragem de transformar o pensamento em palavras, sem coragem de concretizá-lo. "Ela _não tenha se perdoado pelo que fez..."_

Eles mesmos admitiam que a tinham odiado por sua traição... Porque odiá-la era mais fácil. Impedia que afundassem no sentimento de dor e na tristeza de terem que lutar contra alguém que havia sido parte do time... Fora a única forma de fazer o que tinham que fazer: Proteger a cidade. Quando se estava na posição que eles ocupavam, certas vezes, o dever deveria vir em primeiro lugar... Mas Terra havia sido e ainda era considerara uma amiga e parte do time.

Parte da _família_.

Mas como poderiam continuar com aquele ódio mentiroso, que era mais indignação e raiva do que ódio puro, quando ela sacrificara sua vida para impedir o vulcão? Quando conseguira se libertar do controle de Slade e matá-lo? Quando sabiam que ela sempre tentara fazer coisas boas com seu poder, apenas para perder o controle e ser rejeitada, como se carregasse uma doença suja e contagiosa?

Ela era da família...

Insistir em falar com Terra já dera mostras de que não funcionaria... E precisavam respeitar a escolha dela. Seria tão condenável querer esquecer tudo e viver uma vida normal? Eles todos haviam, uma vez ou outra, desejado o mesmo...

_They're been sittin' by the phone – Eles tem sentado perto do telefone  
since she left – Desde que ela foi embora  
But it's time for work – Mas é hora do trabalho  
and they just can't be late – E eles não podem se atrasar_

Ainda assim, simplesmente esquecer o assunto era impossível. Esquecê-_la_ era impossível... Seria como desistir dela e isso era inadmissível. Talvez estivessem sendo egoístas, mas queriam que, de alguma forma, ela soubesse que podia voltar, que não a odiavam, que ela ainda tinha um lugar com eles...

Como sempre, no tocante a Terra, foi Beast Boy quem teve uma ideia. Talvez fosse ridículo, talvez não desse certo, mas seria melhor que simplesmente ficar sem fazer nada... Quando lhes contou sua ideia, ele esperou que dissessem que não funcionaria, talvez que era tolice...

Ninguém foi contra.

_So he grabs his old guitar – Então ele pega seu velho violão  
and he plays a couple bars – E ele toca algumas notas  
On the machine – Na máquina  
Then they softly sing – E eles cantam suavemente_

Beast Boy deixara o comunicador com Terra, tendo que insistir muito para que ela o aceitasse de modo que, se pelo menos tivesse problemas, pudesse chamá-los. Não tinha certeza que ela ainda o tinha, mas preferia acreditar que sim, afinal havia a possibilidade...

Com a ideia que tivera, se alguma hora ela buscasse contatá-los... Por qualquer motivo... Seria um modo de deixá-la sabendo...

_It doesn't matter what you've done. – Não importa o que você fez  
We still love you – Nós ainda te amamos  
It doesn't matter where you've been – Não importa onde você esteve  
You can still come home – Você ainda pode vir para cara_

Dessa forma, deixaram uma mensagem. Uma mensagem especial para Terra.

_And Terra if it's you – E Terra, se é você  
We've got a lot of makin' up to do – Nós temos muitas pazes a fazer_

Só lhes restava esperar. Que ela um dia os contatasse...

_And we can't hug you - E nós não podemos te abraçar  
on the phone – pelo telefone_

E compreendesse.

_So hurry home – Então, venha depressa para casa_

**XxX**

Todos os outros Titans ficaram curiosos sobre o que seria aquela mensagem, que para eles, não fazia sentido. Juntos, eles contaram sobre Terra. Sobre como a tinham conhecido e como ela não tinha controle sobre seus poderes... E contaram sobre sua traição, enfatizando como ela fora uma pessoa que se perdera no caminho e que, mesmo que tivessem acreditado (tivessem querido acreditar?) que ela sempre fora má, seu último ato havia sido salvar a cidade inteira de um vulcão em erupção e do quanto ela sofrera. Nenhum deles a culpava e nenhum deles desejava-lhe mal, antes apenas esperando que ela retornasse.

Ela era do grupo, ela era da família.

_Well, the message light was blinking – Bem, a luz de mensagem estava piscando  
when they got back – Quando eles voltaram  
It was an old friend callin' – Era um velho amigo ligando  
cuz he just heard the news – Pois ele acabou de ouvir as novidades_

Os outros, embora não pudessem interferir em assuntos tão particulares, ofereceram apoio e desejos de que no fim, ela realmente entrasse em contato com eles, que tudo se resolvesse.

Não havia muito a fazer, a não ser esperar.

_He said "Guys, I hope you find her - Ele disse "Caras, espero que vocês a encontrem  
if I see her I'll remind her – Se eu a vir, eu a lembrarei_

Esperar que um dia, um abençoado dia, Terra buscasse entrar em contato...

E ouvisse aquela mensagem especial, gravada apenas para ela...

E que então, ela entendesse que seu lugar entre eles nunca fora apagado e que esperavam que ela um dia voltasse, se quisesse.

_That her family is worried - De que a família dela está preocupada  
and wantin' her to know" – E querendo que ela saiba_

Eles queriam que ela voltasse.

**XxX**

Os dias se arrastaram, se transformando em semanas e por fim, em meses. Não havia qualquer indício de que Terra tivesse qualquer intenção de se comunicar com os antigos amigos. Aparentemente, sua decisão de deixar a antiga vida para trás era definitiva e irrevogável.

Repetiam uns para os outros que, se gostavam mesmo dela, precisavam respeitar o caminho que ela escolhera para si... Se não o fizessem, que tipo de amigos seriam?

_Well the days dragged by – Bem, os dias se passaram  
without a word from her – Sem uma palavra dela  
And it looked like – E parecia  
she might not be coming back – Que ela nao ia voltar_

Era o certo a fazer e eles sempre buscavam fazer o que era correto. Eram "heróis" não eram? Não podiam se dar ao luxo do egoísmo e forçá-la a voltar, dado o quanto ela sofrera, talvez fosse mais que egoísmo... Talvez fosse até maldade...

Embora nenhum dos outros Titans que conheciam dissessem deliberadamente, era claro que achavam que já era tempo de desistirem de Terra. De manter as lembranças, que eram a única coisa que lhes restara dela e, bem, seguir em frente...

"Quer dizer..." Jinx murmurou, olhando para Flash Kid como se buscando um apoio para aquilo que tinha a dizer, sem ser ofensiva. "Já faz _meses _que vocês gravaram essa mensagem..."

_People said "Guys, don't you think – As pessoas diziam "Caras, voces nao acham  
it's time to take that old message off?" – Que é hora de tirar essa mensagem velha?_

"E nem sabemos há quanto tempo ela voltou ao normal... Talvez ela realmente não queira voltar..." Kid Flash deu de ombros, com uma seriedade que não lhe era característica. "Não acham que já tentaram demais? Talvez não tenha jeito..."

Eles se entreolharam. Por mais dolorosas que fossem, aquelas palavras faziam sentido e eram ditas por preocupação, porque seus amigos não queriam que eles se agarrassem em esperanças falsas e afundassem. O que Jinx e Kid Flash diziam fazia sentido... Não sabiam quando Terra voltara ao normal e seja quando for que isso acontecera, ela não entrara em contato com eles. E há meses que haviam formulado aquele plano e parecia não ter feito a menor diferença...

Seria tão ruim deixar para lá? Deixar que ela vivesse a vida normal que tanto desejara e seguir em frente, deixando o passado ficar no passado?

_They said "No." – Eles disseram não_

"Não..." Beast Boy murmurou e então, como se recuperasse alguma força, falou mais alto. "Não."

Eles se entreolharam e, como um, assentiram em concordância, um pensamento pairando entre eles como que por telepatia.

"Não é por nada, vocês dois..."

"O que vocês disseram _está_ certo..."

"Mas nós vamos persistir na ideia um pouco mais."

"Ainda vamos deixar a mensagem como está."

Era possível ver a indagação nos olhos dos dois... Beast Boy sorriu.

"É que nós nunca sabemos quando ela pode entrar em contato."

"_You never know – Você nunca sabe  
when she might call" – Quando ela pode telefonar_

**XxX**

A solidão sempre fora uma das coisas mais dolorosas em sua vida.

E era um sentimento que Terra conhecia mais do que gostaria.

Há algum tempo, julgara que finalmente conseguira a vida com a qual sonhara. Uma vida sem lutas, em que era aceita... O maior problema desse estilo de vida era conseguir uma boa nota na prova de geometria. Comparado com antes, era como um sonho.

Ela falhara.

Novamente...

_She was just outside – Ela estava do lado de fora  
a bar in Jump City –de um bar em Jump City  
Her so called friends had left her – Seus chamados amigos a tinham deixado  
all alone – totalmente sozinha_

Ela falhara em tudo. Falhara em ser o que sempre julgara que poderia ser com suas habilidades: Uma pessoa capaz de ajudar outras, uma pessoa que podia salvar outras, em suma, uma heroína. E quando entrara no caminho da maldade, percebera seu erro e sua tolice, como se tornara aquilo que desprezara, buscando matar os únicos que um dia a haviam aceitado...

Como tudo chegara naquele ponto, se tudo que ela desejara, fora ser aceita?

E que tipo de pessoa era ela, que tentara matar aqueles que tinham acreditado que ela era uma amiga verdadeira?

Não era justo. Ela não fora justa e nem decente. A primeira noção de que tivera ao acordar era que não poderia voltar.

Terra tinha certeza absoluta disso. Ver as flores que haviam sido deixadas a seus pés como flores de um túmulo, a placa que havia sido posta na pedra como uma lápide, só haviam fortalecido sua decisão.

Voltar como? Ela não mais aquela menina que tanto se esforçara para ser uma heroína, nem mais a jovem cheia de ódio e desprezo por todos que conhecia... Então, o que era ela?

Não sabia.

A única opção, e a melhor que restara, fora escolher esquecer tudo. Buscar uma vida normal de adolescente. Ignorar o passado e fingir que aquela jovem de antes estava morta. E de certa forma estava, não estava?

Com o tempo e alguma dificuldade, ela conseguira obter o que era considerado uma vida normal. Um pequeno apartamento em uma pensão, escola, um emprego de meio-período... Era assim uma vida normal. Durante o dia, em que estava ocupada com lições e o emprego, rindo com as amigas, parecia certo e bom... Mas à noite... À noite, era bem diferente, quando ela se deitava e as lembranças e pensamentos saiam das sombras para envenenar sua mente.

Não podia esquecer...

Se suas novas "amigas" haviam, de alguma forma, sentido algo nela, Terra não sabia. Mas elas haviam se afastado... Os outros alunos haviam começado a rejeitá-la... As pessoas às vezes a olhavam com o canto dos olhos com expressões estranhas... Seria alguma coisa que sentiam nela, como uma onda de rádio que era transmitida em silêncio, avisando para que ficassem longe? Uma onda que avisava... "_Diferente"... "Estranha"... "Mentirosa"...?_

"_Traidora"?_

Ela não sabia ao certo. Só sabia que ela falhara em tudo. Sentia-se como uma coisa não-humana, uma boneca que buscara ser humana e falhara... Não conseguira ser heroína, vilã e mesmo como pessoa normal, fracassara.

Não havia lugar para ela.

Ela não pertencia a nenhum lugar...

Ela não era nada.

Para aumentar a lista das coisas que desconhecia, o que pensava que estava fazendo olhando para o objeto circular, amarelo e com um "T" no centro? Para que aceitara aquilo? Por sentimentalismo? Jurara que não olharia para trás, então por quê?

Para ter algo, uma coisa que fosse, que lhe recordasse dos dias antigos?

"_Melhor ainda, o que _pensa_ que está fazendo? Quer entrar em contato com eles?" _Uma voz sussurrou em sua mente, uma voz terrivelmente parecida com uma mistura entre sua voz e a voz de Slade, formando um som único, que lhe rasgava por dentro.

"_Não, claro que não..." _Seria besteira. Eles jamais confiariam nela novamente e ela mesma não achava que merecia. Como fora que Raven dissera, quando haviam lutado? "_Eu confiei em você! _Nós _confiamos em você! E você nos tratou como lixo". _Sim, fora isso não? Então o que _ela _merecia, senão o mesmo tratamento?

Sentia-se imunda.

Pela tevê, viu a notícia de que eles... De que os Teen Titans estavam no centro da cidade, aparentemente em uma luta. Eles não estavam na Torre... Então... Talvez... Não que fosse falar com eles, mas talvez só para ouvir suas vozes? Eles sempre deixavam uma mensagem para quando não estavam na Torre, no caso de alguém querer falar com eles... Então, se fosse só para ouvir suas vozes, só para isso e nada mais... Não teria problema, teria? Eles nem saberiam que ela os contatara, não seria doloroso, não é?

Só para ouvir aquelas vozes que conhecia tão bem...

Só desta vez?

_She was scared they wouldn't want her – Ela tinha medo que eles nao fossem querê-la  
But she dialed up that old number – Mas ela discou o velho número  
and let it ring – e deixou tocar  
And then she heard them say – E então ela os ouviu dizer_

Suspirou, decidindo fazer isso antes que sua vergonha fosse mais forte e ela desistisse.

Apertou um botão, sabendo que desligaria sem deixar uma mensagem sequer...

E ouviu.

Ouviu suas vozes.

_It doesn't matter what you've done. – Não importa o que você fez  
We still love you – Nós ainda te amamos_

Como...

_It doesn't matter where you've been – Não importa onde você esteve  
You can still come home – Você ainda pode vir para cara_

De quem fora aquela ideia?

Desde quando eles...

_And Terra if it's you – E Terra, se é você  
We've got a lot of makin' up to do – Nós temos muitas pazes a fazer_

Ela ficou imóvel...

_And we can't hug you - E nós não podemos te abraçar  
on the phone – pelo telefone_

Aquelas mesmas vozes que haviam rido com ela, lhe dito palavras de apoio, de consideração... As mesmas que haviam gritado de raiva e dor quando ela lutara contra eles... Ainda eram as mesmas vozes.

As mesmas vozes que a chamavam de volta.

_So hurry home – Então venha depressa para casa_

**XxX**

De volta à Torre, Beast Boy mancava, a perna latejando terrivelmente com uma queimadura. Não era o único ferimento que sofrera em uma luta e, sem dúvida, não seria o último. O resto do grupo não se encontrava em melhores condições, mas nunca esperavam sair ilesos de batalhas. Eram poucas as que não terminavam com alguma espécie de ferimento.

Entrementes, sentiam a paz de ter vencido e, acima de tudo, a paz de que estavam vivos e que nenhum civil fora morto ou ferido. O ciclo se repetia, iriam tomar conta de suas feridas e relaxar até a próxima vez em que fossem necessários... Afinal, eram heróis, não eram?

"Talvez devêssemos pedir uma pizza hoje ou..." Cyborg parou de falar lentamente quando entraram na sala. Ninguém precisou perguntar por quê. O pequeno ponto vermelho de chamadas da Torre piscava logo adiante...

_They walked in just in time – Eles entraram em tempo  
to hear her say – de ouvi-la dizer_

"Vocês acham que..." Starfire começou, mas logo se calou quando ouviram alguém dizendo algo. Não, talvez não fosse nada, alguém dos Titans East ou coisa parecida? Não poderia ser...

A voz que tanto conheciam, que tanto haviam esperado para escutar, soou na sala que subitamente parecia grande demais, ecoando...

As palavras soavam um pouco embargadas, mas perfeitamente claras...

"_Friends, I'm on my way" – "Amigos, eu estou a caminho"_

_**The End**  
_

* * *

Capa: art/Still-Loved-Cover-379054364 (deviantart)  
Video: watch?v=MeZ1pVAobqo

Nada aqui me pertence, nem "Teen Titans" (se pertencesse, não teria sido cancelado) ou a música (que é tipo uma paródia de "Hurry Home" de Jason Michael Carrol. Decidi adaptar um pouco para combinar com a Terra e o resto dos Teen Titans).

Estou feliz de ter terminado essa one-shot e para ser franca, estou bem satisfeita com o resultado final. Reviews e críticas são sempre bem vindas e espero que vocês tenham gostado (especialmente você, Haru).


End file.
